The present invention relates to a system for managing moving objects and events in a geographic space.
As a large number of automobiles and events on the geographic space are expected to be managed by the system, the system has to process a great deal of information. Since cars generally move at high speed and require the latest information, it is desirable to complete all processes of a driving system within one server in order to minimize processing time for individual automobiles.
However, as the geographic space being handled by such a system expands, the amount of information being transmitted and received increases due to an increase in the number of automobiles and the number of roads, and the corresponding requirements might exceed the processing power of a single server. Even if the geographic space is divided and a plurality of servers are used to process the spaces resulting from the division, automobiles move at high speeds among the plurality of divided geographic spaces, and therefore further communication between the servers is necessary, such that the communication load between servers increases. The increase of the communication load between the servers prevents the system from processing each automobile in a short time. Therefore, a system to enable less communication load between servers and higher scalability is further needed for efficiently managing large scale geographic spaces.
Furthermore, rules for detecting traffic events on the geographic space may differ depending on locations of the events. A system to efficiently handle these different rules is needed.